


Ich Liebe Dich

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Basically Till Being A Big Sweetie, F/M, Loving Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can I please have a till/reader where he actually makes love to her, like sweet and passionate.'Heck yeah!





	Ich Liebe Dich

“It’s sort of scary here.”

Your comment hangs oddly in the air, and as you look over at Till, he looks at you.

“Why so, _Liebchen_?”

“I don’t know. We’re just… far away. From stuff.” You shrug. “What if you fell over and I couldn’t use the phone because the power is terrible and you died?”

“…are you plotting my murder?” he asks, slowly, and you grin, before shaking your head. “That’s not… disturbing. Are you genuinely afraid?”

“I am, a little. But I like it.” You beam at him, and he stands up, stretching, before holding his hand out to you. You take it, and he pulls you up and into his arms, before kissing you. His kisses are a good indicator of his moods, and this one is slow, unhurried, and passionate. Your stomach does a flip, and you sigh dreamily as his forehead rests against yours.

“I like to have space to dedicate to only you and me, dearest.” He scoops you up - you love when he does that, it makes you feel so safe - and carries you into the bedroom, lying you on the bed, and lying beside you. “What would you like? A scented candle? Perhaps some roses?”

“You are so handsome,” you sigh. “No need for all those things. I’ll take complete isolation in the German countryside with my gorgeous boyfriend.”

“You flatter me,” he rumbles, cheeks a little pink as he struggles not to smile and fails; he leans over, kissing you, and you lose yourself in his affection for a moment. You enjoy the roughness he can give you, and the submission that leaves you free to inhabit, but… sometimes it’s nice to be gentle and soft. It feels good when he kisses you and leaves you feeling as if you’re floating in his arms… You can’t help but smile, and he playfully bites at your neck, tickling more than anything.

“Stop it…!”

“Come here.” He pulls you up to sitting, and pulls your shirt off, kissing you gently, dropping it next to the bed. You reach for his t-shirt, and he shakes his head. “Let me treat you.”

You giggle, and he unclips your bra, before beginning to gently kiss and lick your skin - from your jeans upwards, his lips leave reverential kisses and gentle, soft nips all the way to your collarbone, working back down to your breasts; his stubble is rough on your tender nipples, and he licks at them, alternating between gently pinching them between his teeth and licking at them slowly. His hand drifts to caress the breast he isn’t currently attending to, squeezing and pawing at you, and you sigh-moan, writhing into the mattress as he does so.

“ _Schöne_ ,” he murmurs, and you feel your cheeks flooding with pink. “Allow me to love you.”

You nod, and he kisses up to your neck, your jaw, your cheek, your lips. You wind your fingers in his hair, grinding up against his erection, and he kisses down your body again, undoing your jeans and pulling them kissing, stopping at every inch of flesh revealed to press his lips to your thighs, the inside of your knee, your calves. He throws them aside, and gently massages his way back up, fingers rubbing gently all the way back up to your inner right thigh before he goes back to your ankle and does the same to the other leg. You moan in satisfaction, smirking at him, and then he kisses you through your panties.

“ _Du schmeckst so gut_ ,” he murmurs, and you sigh as he kisses you again, the friction making you squirm. He pulls them down, rough fingers tickle-scratching your skin, and you sigh as his mouth returns to between your thighs.

The way he eats you out is a lot like that kiss he gave you - slow, and passionate, and not in a hurry to go anywhere or do anything. You feel as if you are aflame - surely an irony when it’s Till between your thighs - and your skin tingles as his hands wander, alternating between stretching you so he can lick you more intimately - rubbing your clit as his mouth takes a break, breath panting harshly between his lips - sinking into your thighs as he licks up, so slowly, against you - up to your hips and stomach to sink his nails in gently, making you arch up against his mouth as you groan his name. When he takes his time, he really takes his time… your fingers sink into the duvet, plucking at it as you plead with him to keep going, and he slides his hands under your legs, lifting your hips and ass and flickering his tongue over you.

“Till, baby…” You come, not a flash of pleasure and aftershocks as per usual, but instead as if waves of heat are crashing into you over and over, making your body thrill and your skin prickle; you curl your toes so hard your foot cramps, and as you collapse back onto the bed, panting, you wince and straighten it out. Till kisses his way back up as you roll your ankle a little, and kisses your mouth, letting you taste yourself on him.

“ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” he says, fondly, and you sigh, leaning your head on his chest.

“I love you too. God, you’re good,” you smile, and he grins. “Let me pay you back.”

“Maybe later, darling.” He shifts uncomfortably. “Maybe… soon.” You grin. “I cannot resist you. Do you feel safer?”

“I do, a little,” you admit, and he smiles.

“I will never allow any harm to come to you, _Süßchen_.” He pulls your naked body into his arms, and you curl up beside him. “Never.”


End file.
